Thank God For The Pancakes
by the.rainy.side.up.x
Summary: Whilst making pancakes, can two best friends learn the real meaning of love? NILEY. Last names changed. Simple Fluff.


Summary : Whilst making pancakes, can two best friends learn the real meaning of love?

* * *

Miley Stewart eagerly sprinted towards the door and opened it, with a impressively huge grin implanted on her face. She glanced up and gazed into the most beautiful blue eyes that she had ever set her eyes eyes on. These belonged to her best friend, Nick Grey. He flashed a gorgeous smile at her and walked inside. Slowly, she reached for his coat and hung it up as Nick mumbled 'Thank you'. Inside her weird and wonderful mind, she sighed. If only he knew that she was uncontrollably in love with him then things wouldn't be this awkward and silent. They both strolled into the kitchen together whilst chatting about random topics and occasions like normal as Miley opened the cupboard and placed a pan onto the surface. A small smile crept on Nick's face as he automatically knew what they were doing. Ever since they were five, the adorable twosome had been making pancakes on Shrove Tuesday. This was no other exception. In case your wondering, they have been best friends for their entire life.

Nick chuckled deeply as Miley poured the mixture into the pan. She looked at him puzzled and confused. "Why are you laughing Nicholas? Its not that enlightening." She teased as his face turned red with embarrassment. Nick simply shook his head and turned away swiftly. He was also in love with his best friend but was too petrified to let her know, worried that their beautiful friendship would slowly start to fall apart. However, his thoughts were interrupted as a faint voice called to him. "Nick, look at this!" He turned back around to see Miley flip a pancake in the air and land perfectly back into the pan. She was drop dead gorgeous, an outstanding beauty. She giggled and he also laughed. Placing it on the plate, Miley added sugar to it whilst Nick added gravy to his. Her face screwed up. "Gravy? Seriously?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Make your jokes but it is yummy." He chuckled as they walked towards the table and plopped down before tucking into the food that they thoroughly enjoyed.

"So, what are your plans for college?" Nick asked, almost desperate to make a conversation. Miley looked thoughtful for a few seconds before glancing down and mumbled. "I'm not going.." Nick heard her sentence loud and clear and looked horrified. "What, why? You promised you'd go to the same one as me.." A tear trickled down the brunettes face as she said "I'm not smart enough.." The curly haired teenager wrapped his arms around her and comforted her softly. "Don't say that, you are highly intelligent. Don't doubt yourself." He soothed her as Miley smiled and wiped away her tears. "Thanks Nick." "Anytime Miles."

The two sat in an awkward silence before Miley chirped. "So, how come you dumped Lilly?" Nick remembered Lilly very vivid. She was his ex, his stupid and immature ex. He shrugged before continuing to eat. However, he didn't ditch her because of that. In reality, he was head over heals for Miley, like I've mentioned. The brunette young lady smiled slightly and kissed his cheeks. She fought the urge to tell him how she felt. She oblivious to the fact that he felt the same way. To her, it seemed like he was only her best friend and maybe things should stay similar. "Miley.." He whispered and she glanced at him. "What?" She mumbled, her mouth full of food. Nick laughed before his expression turned serious and he whispered. "I love you..." Unfortunately, Miley couldn't hear him and presumed her said something else. Although she wasn't quite sure what.

Miley placed the plates into her hands and carried them to the sink where she began to wash them. She hummed softly to herself as Nick approached her. "Running up that hill, interesting song choice. From Vampire Diaries. I remember that episode.." Miley started to giggle uncontrollably and gasped, breathing for air. "You watch vampire diaries. Oh my Gosh!" Nick glanced down and started to stutter. This could ruin his chance of being with Miley. "We-Well. No-No Not at all. My s-sister watches it-the show." Rolling her eyes, Miley continued to wash the dishes before it struck her, Nick didn't have a sister. She laughed quietly to herself and continued to hum. She then placed her hands out of the sink and blew the bubbles in Nick's face. His expression turned from embarrassment to confusion. "What was that for?" The Brunette smiled and whispered to him. "For lying, you big soft idiot!" Nick raised an eyebrow and then splashed her with water. There stood Miley, drenched in water and the two teenagers smiled mischievously before splashing each other with water and laughed like hyenas.

Suddenly, their fun came to an erupt end as Miley's father came downstairs. He smiled to his self before trying to act serious which his attempt seemed to fool the two young ones. "Miley Ray Stewart and Nicholas Jerry Grey. Please do not flood my house. Clean this up, NOW!" Within that, Robby Ray walked upstairs and grinned to his self. It was so obvious that they loved each other dearly. After he left, Miley and Nick started to run around the room with mops, cloths etc. before colliding with each other. Nick started to stumble and slipped on the wet floor, dragging Miley down with him. They both stood up swiftly and started to laugh. For some reason, it seemed amusing to them two.

Two strong arms wrapped around Miley's waist and she turned around to find Nick staring at her. She blushed before asking him a question. "What are you doing N-?" He cut her off by placing his lips gently on hers and she responded before the two pulled away, clearly starstruck. "Wow.." gasped Miley, breathless and leaned in towards Nick as they both shared yet another kiss. "So does that mean we're together then?" Nick asked before she nodded her head in approval. The shared a romantic hug and then started to clear the mess. After they had finished, they both went outside and Nick pecked her gently on her cheek before leaving. Breathing in all the air, Miley muttered to the wind.

_"Thank God For The Pancakes."_

* * *

Well, that's my first ever one shot completed :) Did you enjoy it?  
Simple fluff on pancake day. Ha-ha. By the way, How did you have your pancakes.  
i had mine with gravy on, like Nick's. :P x

(Please review my story, Sometimes, The Rumors Are True. Thanks! :D)


End file.
